


We Were Just Friends

by ashreed4521



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean wincherster - Freeform, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, What Was I Thinking, just fun, started as a dream ended up as a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: Ashley and her best friend Pam go to college and there is Dean Winchester. His goofy self and perfect body and god...those hands...those hands..Yeah i suck at summaries so yeah. IT gets hot at the end.





	We Were Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this was straight out of a dream that i woke from. if you guys like it i might put up the next part to the story. Oh and there is no beta...unless you count my friend reading it. I do not own Dean Winchester ( though i really would love to) the two female characters are my own...btw this is from MY TUMBLR page. (my fanfiction stories)
> 
>  
> 
> okay on with the story

“ Come on Pam…we’re gonna be late” Ashley yells over her shoulder to her best friend of many many years. She laughed as she heard her grumble under her breath. She turned and saw her friend a few feet away from her. Once Pam came up to her she took her cigarette out of her mouth and took a drag, then handed it back and smiled at the pouty grumpy face she got. They both laughed and made their way to the class trailers in the back. Currently the college campus was re-modeling one the buildings so they had to have classes in the trailers in the back. They were talking about what they would be doing for the weekend when a friend of theirs catches up to them. He pulled on Ashley's’ strap of her overly heavy book back causing her to sway towards him. He laughed as she slapped his chest.

“Dean Winchester…not cool. You’ll break my shoulder.” Ashley laughed

Dean shrugged and gave Pam a tight hug. Ashley giggled as she saw her friend smell his cologne. He kissed her cheek. “ I think Ash is mad that i hug you longer Pammy.” he said teasingly.

“ i think she might be yes. But you smell good.”

Ashley smiled and shook her head. They continued to walk to the their classes Ashley and Dean split off from Pam to go to their classes. Dean went in first followed by Ashley. They sat together at the two seat desk. Taking out their books and pens. The Professor had not made it to the room yet so everyone in their talked amongst themselves.

“So…what’s your plans this weekend.” Dean asked

“I’ve got to work all weekend. 2 to 11 on Saturday and then 10 to 9 on sunday.” Ash said with a pout on her face.

“N'aww… Cheer up. I’ve got to work and help Sammy move into the apartment this weekend.” said Dean.

“So he is moving in. Guess things didn’t go well with the girlfriend?”

“ You know from the look on your face i’d say you’re happy that it didn’t work.” He laughed.

“I never liked her” She shrugged.

She would have continued but the Professor came in and called the class in order.

Dean nudged her shoulder with his and took her notebook and used her notes to copy from so he could understand what the professor was saying. She laughed and shook her head, leaning in she whispered. “ I’ll give you the notes later, just pay attention.”

She took her book back and continued to take notes. She laughed when she looked over at him. He was pouting a bit but she knew he would get over it. It’s not like they didn’t have a couple hours to kill before they had to go their separate ways for class and work.

The class ended and they headed out. Ashley pulled her smokes out of her pocket and lite up, she looks over at Dean and after she takes a long drag she points to him.

“Dont…Dont you dare judge me.”

“I’m not..just..yeah whatever.” Dean said and shook his head. Pam had come out of her class a few minutes later and they stood their talking. It wasn’t until Dean said he was hungry and wanted Pie did they make their way back to the main building to the cafe.

“What you want Pam?” asked Ashley as she placed her things down at the table they picked out.

“Coffee. The usual..”

“So… black like your soul?…got it.”

They laughed and Ashley and Dean made their way to the line cafe area. Ash went straight for the coffee. Got two large cups one black coffee the other coffee sugar and cream. Dean went to the dessert area and got his apple pie slice they made their way to the checkout and Dean took the coffees from Ash and placed them with his slice.

“Dean..no. I got it” She protested.

“Hey…no..i got this.” He turned to the clerk. “ just the two coffees and pie..also a monster energy the blue one behind you..thanks.”

The clerk rang them out and they made their way back to table with their goods.

“So…Sammy’s moving back with Dean” Ash told Pam

“Really?” pam said giving Ashley and knowing look. Ashley shook her head and looked away a light blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah this weekend. Gonna be tight. But it’ll work for now. We will look for a bigger place once things get more settled. He still has to find a job and maybe come back here.”

Pam kicked Ashley under the table. Ashley jumped from it and almost spilt her coffee on her shirt. Dean let of a loud laugh filled with pie. She shook her head and took out her phone.

“Expecting a text?” asked Pam

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. “Thought he would text back. I mean he told me he had fun on the date. But nothing…just radio static.”

“Give it another day if nothing then move on.” Pam said simply knowing with her fair share of dates.

Ash shrugged and let out a sigh. “ I know but i really liked him…picked me up in his car and paid for dinner. You can’t find that nowadays. It’s all about paying half and shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay Pam…see ya later.” Dean said with a smile as he gave her a hug at the bus stop. Ashley was still inside the cafe with their belongings. She said her goodbyes promising to text her later with anything new.

She was so wrapped up in her studding that she didn’t notice Dean sit down next to her. He was watching her. He thought it cute how her she read so intensely she was biting the cap of her pen as a strand of her hair fell into her face. He reached out without thinking about to push it back behind her hair. She looked over at him and blushed not realizing he had come back.

“The bus come to get her?” She asked.

“Yeah…yeah it did” Dean cleared his throat. And took his hand away he dug in his bag and took out his books. “ Notes please?”

She laughed and reached over her smile pile and gave him her notebook. They stayed their in silence both busy in their thoughts and books. Ashleys phone went off and she looked up.

‘Sorry took me so long to get back to you. Yes i had fun. Would like to go again sometime. Let me know when is good for you’ T

Dean looked over her shoulder and saw her smile. How he wished he made her smile like that. But then again he also knew she had a thing for her little brother. She liked guys that were tall and had long hair. Anyone that looked like Ville Valo from the band HIM turned her on. He might not like the man but he had an idea.

“T…huh?”

“Travis” Ashley said

“Sounds like a one of those goofy names.”

“Goofy names?”

“Yeah those guys that all have the same look and likes anything dealing with the word mustache.”

Ash shook her head and laughed. “ You sound jealous De..?” she teased.

“I’m not jealous.” He stated..then added under his breath. “Your jealous.”

She laughed so hard that her shoulders shook. Dean loved that sound. “How am i jealous?”

“Cause u dont have one of the cool hippy names.”

“Oh i’m jealous of that…oh okay. Now i know.”

Dean poked her side where he knew she was ticklish and he kept it up till she was jumping out of her chair. He used that to take her phone out of her hand. She made a move to grab it from his hands but he was too quick and kept it out of her reach.

“Nope..nu uh” he teased.

“Come on. De… i need to text him back. Please”

“Nope.” he kept switching the phone from one hand to the other and so forth. Ash gave up and went to sit down at her chair but Dean grabbed the belt loop of her jeans and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and made to get up but his hands on her waist would not let her get up.

“Dean..come on.”

“ I am jealous.” he whispered against her shoulder.

“Oh yeah..why” she asked.

Deans hands traveled from her waist to her thighs and she shifted in his lap, making her legs open a bit.

“Cause… you beautiful and someone else is making you smile and blush…hell talking about Sammy does that to you sometimes.”

“ You think i’m beautiful?” she asked. Not really believing it. Dean was the guy that could get any woman or guy for that matter if he went that way. She thought he was hot and would never be interested in her. She was just an average looking woman.

“Yes..” he kissed her shoulder through her shirt. “ i do…and i want to make you smile. I want you.”

His hands were running up and down her thighs also down near her core. He felt her twitch and he smiled against her shoulder. He knew that she knew she could get up and sit in her seat. That he would stop and they would go back to what they were doing. Yeah it would be a little awkward but hell hes’ seen her naked once and that was on accident. They got over that after a while but did that image still was burned in his head. His hands continued their teasing getting closer to her. But not ever touching her.

“Um…” Ashley licked her lips swallowed around the lump in throat.

“Yes?” Asked Dean. His voice got a bit lower to the point where it sounded like a growl. He felt Ashley shift on his lap. Her legs spread just a bit more. A low laugh rose from deep in his throat. He was getting to her, knew that well. He could see her bite her lower lip. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“ i…. I think we need to pack up and leave.”

“No… i want you right here. I don’t want to get up.. U might change your mind.” He heard her breath hitch he his hands going so close to her spot but not touching. Just grazing the sides of her through her jeans. “ look down at the books” he told her.

She turned her head back and looked down. Not really thinking…Her mind was yelling at her to make this stop. That the ball was indeed her court she could get up and pack her things. But god damn him and his hands. They felt too damn good just teasing her and it’s been so long she had such intimacy with anyone. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her breathing was shallow now. “Dean…” she whispered.

“Yes babe..” he pushed the hair away from the back of her neck and kissed her their.

“Im.. im close.” she felt him smile against her skin.

“Good. i want you to come for me baby. I want to make you come for me..right here.. Right under their noses..” Dean said so low it sounded like he was growling.

Ash let out a small whimper in throat and she felt rather heard Dean laugh against her back. God that laugh. She always loved the sound of his voice but this was too much like this… “ Come for me baby…Come for me and not that stupid prick T.” He growled against her neck.

Dean hadn’t even touched her there but she felt like was fucked after she came, makeing a mess in panties. Just the teasing and his voice made her come like it was nothing. She knew this would make their friendship into something more. Once Ashley caught her breath Dean wrapped his arms around her and handed her the phone.

“Your choice now darling” he whispered in her ear.

Ashley took the phone from Dead and sent Travis a message.

‘Thanks for the fun night but i think we should just be friends’

Dean held her tight against his chest and kissed her shoulder. “ you sure?”

“Yes Dean.. I’m sure.” she got up and turned around, sat on his lap straddling him and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enoyed this..please leave feedback.. im getting back into writing and i would appreciate it. thank you!!!!!


End file.
